Bizarro Supreme
Bizarro Supreme is a genetic clone of Captain Krypton, created in the previous universe by an old iteration of Lex Luthor, in an attempt to create a counter to the Kryptonian, an attempt that failed and spiraled out of control, creating a (formerly) psychotic being of power. As of recent times, Bizarro Supreme has lost his psychotic nature and is a former shell of himself. History Origins Lex Luthor, in the previous existential iteration, grew increasingly concerned at the rising power of a being named "Captain Krypton", and so sought a means of countering him. Ryboot The project resulted in an unstable maniac with a dramatic growth in power, which first came into contact with CK after he fought and nearly defeated Brutaal. CK attacked and ostensibly killed Bizarro Supreme, only for him to survive the assault. Bizarro Supreme would continue to grow in power, and with it, his psychotic rage, leading him to slaughtering a great deal of people. He even killed Imperator (though, Imperator was resurrected by CK) Bizarro Supreme would somewhat mellow out and come to work for CK, as Bizarro Supreme was infinitely more retarded than CK, and saw him as a natural leader figure. The Reset & Jayboot Existence itself was reset, but Bizarro Supreme survived it by having himself be removed from it. Bizarro Supreme re-entered existence after it was "born", and spent the next 13.4 billion years doing absolutely nothing except wait. At last, when he could detect CK's presence once more, he slowly became more active and flew however. However, the several billion years he spent in total isolation has completely cleansed him of any psychotic rage or delusions. Indeed, Bizarro Supreme is a shell of his former being, now simply numb and idle, accepting orders from only CK. After working with CK to intimidate the the Federation and fighting Angels, Bizarro Supreme waited for a while. Then, after CK's encounter with Imperator and Imperator's induction into the Federation, Bizarro Supreme created the alter-ego of "Lawman", and became an enforcer and a "big gun" for the Federation, watching over Imperator's new system and enforcing Federation law. Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology: Bizarro Supreme's physiology is odd and extensive, but has a few key points. It is, in essence, structural similar to CK. Bizarro Supreme will slowly copy the powers of people around him, a process that speeds up the more they use their powers. * 'Quantum Foam Manipulation': Bizarro Supreme subconsciously manipulates 'Quantum Foam', which can in layman's terms be described as the 'bedlam/foundation' of all of existence, essentially granting him control over existence itself. * Quantum State Existence: Bizarro Supreme can consciously lock himself into one of two quantum states (or both, if he superpositions himself), as either 'Existing' or 'Not Existing' * Absolute Zero Vision: Discharge of energy which instantaneously causes both the target and the nearby area to drop to Absolute Zero. AoE can be regulated & concentrated. * Absolute Hot Vision: Discharge of energy which instantaneously causes both the target and the nearby area to rise to Absolute Hot. AoE can be regulated & concentrated. * Bizarro Physiology x50 Other Powers that Bizarro Supreme possesses to an unrestricted degree: # Superhuman Physical Characteristics (CKx2) # Unlimited Psionic Defence # "Freedom" (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Freedom): Bizarro Supreme can be described as completely unfettered, not bound by any law, maxim, paradigm or system, existing outside of rules as they are. # Power Mimicry Immunity/Power Anchoring: Bizarro Supreme's powers cannot be copied or replicated, nor can they be tampered with in any way, shape or form # Reality Randomisation (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Randomization) # Chaos Manipulation (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Manipulation) # Cosmic Manipulation (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Manipulation) # Invulnerability # Regeneration (Unlimited) # Flight # Teleportation # Telekinesis # Cosmic Awareness (Also precognition), # Temporal Perception # Size Alteration # Energy Manipulation # Soul Manipulation # Intangibility # Molecular/Matter Manipulation # Energy Manipulation # Quantum Manipulation # Four-Fundamental Forces Manipulation (Gravity, Electromagnetic, Weak & Strong Nuclear Interactions) # Reality Warping # Dimensional Manipulation/Travel # Immortality (Longevity and Regeneration. Capable of putting his entire body back together.) # Power Absorption # Power Bestowal/Removal # Consciousness-Body Separation (Physical destruction does not equate to death) # Time-Space Continuum Phasing (Can phase himself outside of the Time-Space Continuum, becoming unaffected by them. Can also remove others with this power.) - OMNILOCK: Can exist outside of anything # Space-Time Manipulation # Paradox Manipulation # Relative Power Level Increase and/or Equalisation (His powerlevel is amplified relative to the opponent he is facing, if said opponent is above 2-A, this power works on multiple opponents. In a battle, it will work against several opponents. He merely has to pick and choose. ) OTHER STATS: Imperator Physicals x2 + (EM + MM + TP + Immunity to Outside Manipulation) Jayboot Imperator (Time manip, MM, EM, creation and destruction of matter/energy through RWing, 'create and manipulate anything') Brutal x2 Spectre Enhancement & Power Copy: Assortment of powers & abilities gained when the Spectre possessed & bestowed power upon Bizarro Supreme Abilities Immunities & Resistances # Resistance to Magic # Immune to Reality Warping # Immune to Existance Erasure # Immune to Temporal Manipulation # Phantom Zone Immunity # Immune to Power Absorption (on himself), Power Mimicry and Power Anchoring (due to Singularity) # Conceptual Immunity # Spiritual Manipulation Immunity # Immunity to "Outside Manipulation" # Paradox Immunity Paraphernalia Category:Characters Category:DC Category:Fanmades Category:Sad Category:Jayboot